beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Unaspected Planets
In astrology an 'unaspected planet' is a planet that has occupies a position in the natal chart that has no obvious geometric relationships (Aspects) to other planets. Introduction Unaspected Planets in Astrology - AstroTheme.com "It seldom happens that in a natal chart, a planet is totally disconnected from the nine other planets. Why does such a phenomenon rarely occur? It is because the aspects, or links, among planets are given some margin, referred to as orb in the astrological jargon. For instance, a trine between two planets shows that they are separated by an angle of 120 degrees. But the general practice is to accept a discrepancy of approximately 8 degrees, which means that two planets separated by a distance between 112 and 128 degrees are considered to form a trine. Thus, after having looked over all possible aspects, the probability of having a planet forming no aspect with the other planets is very low. Astrologers have observed that when such a case occurs, the person feels the energy of the unaspected planet in quite a singular way, very jerky and powerful at the same time. Thus, for instance, the famed astrologer Jean-Baptiste Morin de Villefranchewrote that "an unaspected planet heralds that something strange or extraordinary will take place regarding the meanings of the house in which the said planet is posited" (source : l'astrologie selon Morin). Other astrologers, such as Dane Rudhyar and Alexander Ruperti, explain that unaspected planets bring about more freedom to the people having them in their natal chart, with all its potential danger as well as with all its qualities and forces. The principle of the "wild horse" is often mentioned by most authors in this regard, because the unaspected planet is left to its own devices and can unleash its full power without any limitation."https://www.astrotheme.com/files/unaspected_planets.php Sun "When the Sun is unaspected in the natal chart, its characteristics, both assets and weaknesses, are increased. The person's charm, magnetism, and charisma are strengthened and facilitate his success in society. See the example of the Sun-King, Louis XIV, who had the Sun unaspected in Virgo (with an orb smaller than 6 degrees for his sextile to Neptune), or Vincent Van Gogh. However, this principle may be inverted under the influence of transits or progressions. At such crucial times, the Sun's negative features prevail, in which case social maladjustment, paralysed willpower, unawareness of one's rude character or behaviour, self-centredness, egoism, and vanity erase the natural benefits of the Sun left to his own devices." Examples: Ethereum Moon "The Moon's main characteristics are reactivity, passivity, emotionalism, and the propensity to dream one's life rather that to live it concretely. When the Moon is unaspected in a chart, the person periodically expresses himself without restraint or shut himself away in his inner world. Like an overly sensitive radar, he becomes alternately utterly vulnerable to fleeting impressions or to stimuli that are hardly perceptible to people, or he displays no reaction, as if he had grown indifferent to his environment." Mercury "Mercury is seldom unaspected in a chart since he is never very far from the Sun and Venus. Mercury's first characteristic is his mobility. Whether he gets his features from airy Gemini or earthy Virgo, in both cases, he is by nature quick, unstable, vivacious, and changeful. It is easy to understand that when he is unaspected, the intellectualism, the nervousness, and the dispersion that he brings about may blow up out of proportion. Even though the person is sometimes able to achieve short-lived amazing intellectual feats or verbal and written exploits, he has trouble finding stability and constructing on a long-term basis. He can display a wide range of features, from the undeniable charm of a versatile journalist and the talent of a TV presenter to the carelessness of the chronically absent-minded man." Venus "Venus is seldom unaspected in a chart since she is never very far from the Sun and Mercury. Venus unaspected shows alternating outbursts of emotions and both material and sensual desires. Venus' charm and kindness are still strong, but owing to her uncontrolled characteristics, some degree of indolence or passivity sometimes prevents the person from achieving a very active or conquering life. The person may seem too "quiet". In the long run, these sentimental fluctuations, or this vulnerability to material desires may also lead to some degree of introversion, and the person ends up distrusting himself as well as the desires, and feelings that recklessly take him too far too quickly." Mars "Mars unaspected in a chart is without doubt the most noticeable case among the ten unaspected planets, according to the majority of astrologers. This can be explained by Mars' very nature which is synonymous with action, sexuality, or anger. Whereas with an unaspected Moon, Mercury, or Venus, the energy may be directed inwardly through emotions, the intellect, feelings, or desires, with Mars, there is always a concrete impact, an action, and a momentum directed towards a goal. ... Depending on the person's natal chart, unaspected Mars may create a war hero, an athlete who achieves incredible exploits, or a quarrelsome, impatient, and chaotic person unable to control himself as soon as this planet is triggered by a hard transit or progression." |FalconAstrology://Eros in the Signs of the Zodiac> "If Mars is unaspected, the act of assertion may evoke nothing but the aggression itself. It may function in isolation because it has no links with the other bodies. Once awakened, it may be hard to integrate any self or external control (Saturn), any arbitration or diplomacy (Venus), or any sense of meaning or purpose (Jupiter). The pure and possibly raw aggression may be one big event all to itself with nothing to modify the energy in any way."|FalconAstrology://Eros in the Signs of the Zodiac> Pluto "When Pluto is unaspected in a chart, the person sometimes feels very strong impulses which he cannot escape. Pluto, the planet of instinct, domination, but also emptiness, may prompt to solitude or powerful actions requiring an intense energy, which is more or less well channelled, depending on the rest of the chart and the configuration of the moment." References Category:Astrology Category:Planets Category:Aspects